


[podfic] Malfoys Don't Get Jealous

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closets, Coming Out, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Frottage, Getting Back Together, HP: EWE, Harry is a Tease, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, Libraries, Love Triangles, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Scheming, Slytherin Schemes, Snogging, Spying, Swot Draco, frizzy hair Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: Podfic: Draco is not jealous of Anthony Goldstein. He no longer has any interest in Potter or what the idiot does in his spare time. Their relationship is over—but if Goldstein so much as breathes on Potter again, he might have to kill him.





	[podfic] Malfoys Don't Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Malfoys Don't Get Jealous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540368) by [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/pseuds/Icicle). 



> Written for 2017 HP Podfic Fest! Thank you so much Icicle for letting me podfic this! I loved being able to play with the character voices.

Link to the entry is [Here!](https://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/90619.html)

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
